150 years later
by jen09
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks, and go to high school there. Someone knew joins the family. Who will it be? What will happen with Jacob and Rennesme, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and most important Edward and Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm new at this so give me some credit... please:[

* * *

**

**BOV**

It has been 150 years since we left Forks, Washington. NOTHING HAS CHANGED. I was running at an inhuman speed to look at the house I had once lived in with Charlie. As I looked around at the blur of trees passing me I saw Edward running beside me. We usually made it a race between us but Edward knows that when I'm in a hurry to get somewhere nobody can beat me.

I had missed Forks, after all it was where I met the love of my life and had my little girl,_ well not so little anymore._ As I came to a stop I gasped. The paint that had once been blue was all chipped off and now covered in a shade of, green? Must have been the new people that live here. Quietly, and swiftly I must say, I took a look inside the living room. The embarrassing pictures of me were gone (replaced by new ones that must be the kids of the people that live here).

* * *

**that's just a little preview. review if you like the idea**

**jen  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm new at this so give me some credit... please:[

* * *

**

**BOV**

It has been 150 years since we left Forks, Washington. NOTHING HAS CHANGED. I was running at an inhuman speed to look at the house I had once lived in with Charlie. As I looked around at the blur of trees passing me I saw Edward running beside me. We usually made it a race between us but Edward knows that when I'm in a hurry to get somewhere nobody can beat me.

I had missed Forks, after all it was where I met the love of my life and had my little girl,_ well not so little anymore._ As I came to a stop I gasped. The paint that had once been blue was all chipped off and now covered in a shade of, green? Must have been the new people that live here. Quietly, and swiftly I must say, I took a look inside the living room. The embarrassing pictures of me were gone (replaced by new ones that must be the kids of the people that live here).

* * *

**that's just a little preview. review if you like the idea**

**jen  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated lately and sorry about the goof for chapter 2. But my B-Day was Sunday!! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed (read the reviews) now lets get back to the story...**

**

* * *

**

**BOV**

I quickly went up to what used to be my bedroom. It was much the same as when I left but the bed I slept in was gone and the walls were painted pink, a sign that a girl now lives here. After Edward and me quickly looked and encircled the rest of the house, we went back into the woods. He could see that I was a little overwhelmed.

He simply said, "Let's go to our meadow, love."

Before I new it I was following him through the blur of trees, and soon we were there. I sat and laid down. From my dull human memories I remembered the first time we went to this meadow. The first time Edward showed me what happened when sun comes in contact with our skin. Remembering that, I saw a strip of sunlight and went over to it.

I quickly pulled up my sleeve and put my arm out into the sun. I watched as my skin sparkled like diamonds. Then I saw a hand grasping mine and looked up to see Edward's face an inch away from mine. I got rid of the extra space between my face and his, and soon we were locked in a breathtakingly beautiful kiss. We spent more time here than we needed before we headed home.

When we got to the house, it's the same one we had a long time ago, Nessie was lying on the couch with a bigger bump than yesterday and with Jake on the floor. I headed over to her and took her hand.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"I've seen better days." She replied.

Her and Jacob had just tried the physical relationship, so she was in the same problem I was in when I had her. The problem with Nessie is that we don't know what will happen when the baby comes because she is already part vampire, so we think she will heal.

The only thing we do know is that the baby will come the same way it did with me. We just don't know what will happen to her after we get the baby out.

* * *

**As you have probably figured out Nessie is pregnant. Sorry the chapter is so short, but I'm kind of having writers block give me a couple days to think what's going to happen next.**

**jen  
**


End file.
